Angels
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: All of her angels had left her a little more cracked and a little more broken than before. Jeyna, Leyna, and Reyna/Hylla sisterly love.


Another Leyna one! Gosh, I'm getting addicted to these two.

(I'm angry at Leo though. He was so mean to Frank in MOA, and Frank is just a teddy bear and just - no.)

Okay, for the record, just because Hylla is on Reyna's list doesn't mean she**_ likes_** her.  
It means that she looked up to her a lot.

When I switch between second and third person, I did it on purpose.

Also, this might allude a bit to Maybe.

This actually has been on my Doc Manager for quite a while. A couple weeks maybe?

I based it off of Blackelement7 's Angels, a wonderful, wonderful read.

Enjoy!

* * *

He is _fire_ with **shiny bright** eyes and happiness that just seems to** glow.**

He promises the same impossible things that the rest of your heroes, your angels have.

_(Because believe it or not, the you have had your knights in shining armor.)_

And you keep telling yourself that you don't want them anymore.

_(Because every one of them leaves you, and they leave you broken and cracked just a bit more each time.)_

But maybe he won't be like the rest.

* * *

Your first angel was your guardian angel, your protector in this big, wide, harsh world.

She had black wings and fierce, brown eyes that so resembled your own.

She was your eagle, your knight, and you trusted her completely.

"You'll never leave me, right?"

It was a scared question, but you were young, stupid, and afraid because she was all you had.

Mother was never there enough to be missed, Dad had left too early to be mourned, and all that was left was your angel.

"Never ever. Pinky promise."

And on the sandy beaches of Circe's island, Hylla looped her pinky through her sister's and watched as Reyna's face broke into a grin.

* * *

"You're joining the Amazons?"

Your tone was almost shrill as you looked your sister in the eye.

"You're leaving me?" is what you tried to say.

_(But she understood, because she doesn't want to hear it spoken out loud either.)_

She must have forgotten her promise, you think.

She tries to explain, but you always knew, somewhere, that she was a wild thing that no one could ever hope to tame.

* * *

All Hylla left Reyna with was a ring, a hug, and another hollow vow.

Reyna watched as her sister, almost flew down the dirt path and was finally free.

* * *

After Hylla, you shut yourself out.

Taught yourself how to carefully place a mask over the frown and the loneliness.

And build the walls, the walls around your heart and your mind and your innermost thoughts.

It was worth it, since it worked, you supposed.

But everything breaks, and sometimes it's not an accident.

_(Walls can fall and masks can shatter.)_

Because that's how you met your second angel, right?

_(And that's how he left you too.)_

* * *

You really did love your second angel.

He was a treasure, with golden hair and sapphire eyes.

His wings were gold too, and you're almost sure that his heart must be too, under all those forgotten memories.

He had saved you in more ways than one.

_(But he doesn't remember them all.)_

He could make you feel things, do things that you hadn't done for what felt like forever.

_(Smile, laugh, hug, kiss, cry, regret,** love.**)_

* * *

He wasn't your protector, and you weren't his adoring fan.

_(Quite the contrary.)_

But you held a respect for him, and he, you.

Slowly it grew to mutual trust, and then a cautious friendship.

_(You had never let your walls down before.)  
_  
Then it became like a small ember, glowing and shining with potential and possibility.

_(When he was there, your mask just disappeared.)_

He flirted and smiled and winked and you never knew your heart could beat so fast.

_(But of course, you'd **never** tell him that.)_

* * *

"You won't ever give up on us, will you?"

You teased as he asked you out again.

"Never!" He declared and crossed his heart as he did so.

And you watched, amazed that he could promise so easily.

You laughed then because he was such a childish Roman.

You laugh now because you should have said yes.

* * *

He disappeared, and sometimes you would cry in your sleep.

Was it still friendship, you wondered, if one was gone and the other wasn't?

And if the first had always wanted more and the second was simply adjusting?

Then, it blossomed into into something else, and it was then when you realized you had maybe loved him all along.

But it was too late, because by then, he had gone and left so many people he knew behind.

_(And the ones he loved, he simply forgot.)_

* * *

And when Jason came back, he had lost everything from the past.

The jellybeans, the flying races, the hugs, and the promises.

He came back with new things, new people, and new memories.

_(Maybe he was trying to replace the things he used to have, used to remember, used to need as much.)_

* * *

Reyna doesn't know whether she's sad, frustrated, or regretful when Jason holds Piper's hand.

_(Kaleidoscope eyes** do** make all the difference, don't they?)_

When Jason holds Piper's hand as he walks off the ship.

_(If he had remembered, maybe he would have flown.)_

All she knows is that her second **was **her second.

_(But maybe he did remember. Flying was only reserved for **her**.)_

* * *

Another angel came with them_._

He was absolutely** fascinated **by you.

And for the life of you, you couldn't fathom why.

You were broken, with a facade of perfection and a mask of half-truths.

But he was cracked and shattered as well.

His smile was glued on wrong, and his wings were fire and steam and engine.

_(A patchwork of barely working parts.)_

Handmade, worn, and trustworthy.

* * *

He is humorous, careful, and a bit of each of her previous heroes.

And he isn't a protector like Hylla, or as golden as Jason.

But she plays along, because he intrigues her, and he her.

_(He was fire, and she needed the warmth of flames.)_

* * *

He promises too, the same_ flawed_, fake things that each of her knights have given her.

"I'll never leave you."

"I won't give up on us!"

"Why would I forget you?"

**"I love you, Reyna."**

But his smiles are real, genuine, tangible things, and you love them._  
_

So, to the disapproval of your conscience, you say yes._  
_

* * *

Leo won't be like the rest.

_(Because he isn't like the rest.)_


End file.
